Vehicles that use electric power as a motive force rely on accurate measurements of battery capacity for numerous purposes, e.g., battery characteristics, battery state of charge, remaining vehicle travel distance, and the like. Control strategies for charging and discharging traction batteries for battery electric vehicles (BEV's) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's) continue to evolve to enhance battery life and vehicle performance. Charging and discharging currents applied to the battery result in chemical reactions within the battery. Battery measurements taken before the battery chemistry has stabilized may lead to inaccurate determinations of various battery characteristics.